Guardian AngeL
by Lucykinz
Summary: L Lawliet x reader story I wrote when I was bored. As the title suggests L becomes your guardian angel. Basically a short story of what happened to our precious L after he unfortunately died. Contains lots of fluff but not a lemon. I also switch between using the name L and Ryuzaki often. I didn't put as much effort into it as my last story, but it is kinda cute.


It was another cold night as you lay in bed trying to fall asleep. The weekend was coming up but you weren't planning on doing anything much, you usually spent your time watching anime, playing games, drawing, or writing. You were a little different from the other girls at your school and sometimes you even thought of yourself as being weird, but that was okay for you. Even though you were different from them, you still sometimes wished you had a boyfriend to snuggle up with on these lonely cold nights.

You roll over and pull the covers up to your nose closing your eyes trying to fall asleep. As you start to drift off a small flash of light flickers through your room. You're able to catch it through your closed eyes, and slowly open them to see a bright figure across the room. You sit up in a flash, realizing it could be a ghost but a quick rub of your eyes shows otherwise. It's a boy! He has long black messy hair and sits awkwardly at the chair by your desk. His knees are bent up to his chest and his thumb is over his mouth as he looks at the books and homework you left there. Finally, he has beautiful white wings coming out of his back, an angel?

"Um, excuse me..." You utter to try and get his attention as you hold the covers over your naked self.

"Ah yes, (y/n) correct?"

"Y...yes! How did you know my name?"

"Because I'm your guardian angel (y/n)." He unfolds his wings and disappears. "My name is, or rather was L. You can also call me Ryuzaki if you like." He said as he reappeared at the foot of your bed, smiling adorably while surprising you.

"It's nice to meet you Ryuzaki, um, L." You smiled back. "But if you're an angel does that mean you're, uh..."

"Dead? Yes, I am dead. But justice was bought to the man who killed me. Justice always prevails." He continued to smile.

You and Ryuzaki continued to talk for what seemed like hours. He knew much about you already, either because he was in fact your angel or because he was a world famous detective in his former life. He mostly told you about himself, how he died trying to solve his toughest case, how he grew up, and how his peers thought he was strange, sort of like you. If he were alive he would make a perfect boyfriend, and not to mention he was unbearably cute.

"The thing I miss the most.." he went on, " is the taste of sweets. Especially ripe strawberries."

A moment of silence fell between the two of you. It was difficult to take in everything L told you about his life. Even though you saw some similarities you couldn't help but feel bad for sweet Ryuzaki.

"Well, I better be on my way. You have school tomorrow and I don't want to keep you up too late, it's not like you need beauty sleep anyway." he put his thumb to his mouth again and turned his head away. It almost looked like he was blushing.

"Wait!" You protested sitting up, forgetting to cover yourself. "Please come back tomorrow night! I won't have school the next day so we can talk some more, and I'll get you fresh strawberries, promise."

L smiled again but you didn't notice this time. You realized you were exposed before him and quickly put your arms over your chest as you blushed hard. L let out a small laugh as he grabbed the blankets and covered you himself.

"No need to be embarrassed, you're really beautiful." He brought the blankets up to your neck and planted a kiss on your forehead. "Goodnight (y/n), see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Ryuzaki." You began to drift to sleep.

When school let out the following afternoon you rushed down to the grocery store. Looking through the produce you find plastic packs of strawberries and you search through them to find the best. Once you are happy with your selection you head on home to do your usual before bedtime. Some gaming, specifically Kirby on your DS, some anime watching then reading a couple of fanfics at night. You really couldn't stand it much longer, you needed to see L again. This evening you decided to turn in early hoping he would come sooner.

After brushing your teeth and shutting your bedroom door behind you, you leave the strawberries out on your night stand before climbing into bed. Before shutting out the light you wonder if you should put some pajamas on. You decide not to, the thought of L seeing you exposed again is quite exciting, after you get over the initial embarrassment that is.

As you think of L kissing you last night you begin to get aroused. He really was gorgeous. How did he not have girls after him when he was alive? Did they really call him weird? It didn't matter though. You loved your Ryuzaki and you were going to show him. As you thought about him some more you began to get wet. You place your index inside yourself and started to move. With your other hand you take hold of one of your breasts while moaning in pleasure. Wetness covers most of your dominant hand so you insert another finger. You keep it up for awhile until your juices soak the sheets beneath you. As you lay in bed you think of him some more while you drift off to sleep.

After an hour or two you wake back up, it was hard to stay asleep when you went to bed so early. It even began to rain outside while you were asleep and was now coming down heavily."Crap! Did I miss him? He promised he would come back." You looked over at the strawberries still on the night stand, a little disappointed they were still there. Quickly you turn to face the other way gripping tightly to the covers. "I guess...it was all a dream."

"I would say you are 100% incorrect on that conclusion."

Your eyes lit up as you turn around to see L standing over the strawberries staring at them endearingly, finger to his mouth as usual.

"Ryuzaki!" You sat up in your bed, covers falling off leaving you completely exposed. "I couldn't wait to see you!" You jumped up wrapping your arms around him. He embraced you placing his hands on your lower back. You moan a little at his touch, feeling yourself become wet again.

"Thank you for the strawberries (y/n). I feel like you're becoming my first real friend."

"Oh. Yes, you're welcome Ryuzaki." You remembered how he was betrayed by his previous friend when he was alive.

L began to eat the strawberries as you enjoyed the noises he made while doing so. "Mmmm. Uh!" He sounded so aroused and satisfied as he chewed and swallowed. He bit the last one open and began to run the tip of his tongue up and down it. Watching the juice inside the strawberry hit his tongue made you so wet and horny you couldn't take it anymore. "L, I was wondering if..."

CRASH!

Lightning struck somewhere nearby your house. You immediately squeal as you pull the covers over your head.

"(Y/n), there's nothing to be afraid of." he reassured.

Still afraid you feel him climb into bed, he pulls the covers over himself and slides right next to you.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay the night with you. I suspect this is the best approach to help you fall asleep."

He wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer. You can feel his warmth on your naked body as you look into his beautiful black eyes. He begins to caress you up and down, starting at your shoulder moving down to your breast, then down to your stomach and ends on your hip. You embrace him as well, wrapping your arm around his neck to run your fingers through his hair. You bring your legs up near his crotch, and could swear you felt his member getting hard and aroused. Could an angel feel like this?

As the storm quiets down the local church begins to play its bells for the last time during the night.

"The bells, I can hear them." L breaks the silence. "On my last day I could hear bells just like those before I died."

"Oh...I see." You pull him in closer. "Ryuzaki, I, I'm so sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve any of that, how...how could anyone do that to you..." Tears began to fill your eyes.

L placed his hand on your cheek and lovingly stared into your eyes. He slowly pulled your lips closer to his for a warm, passionate kiss. Suddenly your despair and fear all went away as you returned his embrace.

"Ryuzaki, I love you."

"I love you as well, and I know you're upset but even though he killed me...it brought me to you (y/n)."

You kiss him softly again and bury your head under his chin. You close your eyes and drift off to sleep feeling safe in his arms. Holding tightly you wouldn't let anything bad happen ever again to your precious angel Ryuzaki.


End file.
